


乡愁

by konoito



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, fly me to the star
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoito/pseuds/konoito
Summary: 比起爱人，他们更是成了对方的乡愁；即使就在彼此身旁，也永远像是未曾到岸似的。不过，也许这样也好。恋人的相手比起对方更像是命运，所以若是愿望永远也不曾满足的话，也许能逃过疏忽的上天。也许吧。





	乡愁

**Author's Note:**

> 如果要有背景乐的话，是 Revue Starlight 的 Fly Me to the Star ，最后一段。  
> 值得一提的是，我总是觉得那只鸟儿应该也是亡故了，在看到流星静默的燃烧后其眼球也像为了春琴的佐助一样被刺瞎了吧。  
> 但是，那宣告黎明的身影，那为了宣告黎明而随流星般焚毁于歌中的姿态，也许也是美得动人吧。

当远方山峦上挂着的星星时不时好像牵来两个孪生姐妹介绍给クラピカ时，他知道他已经很困了。他对他的眼睛与保养向来是很有自信的，就像他对他确信天边只会挂着一颗启明星的头脑所持有的那样。即使如此，天仍算得上是夜幕低垂，连他烂熟于心的那些描绘山中之迟晓的诗句都因为太黑而只是一闪而逝过他的脑海，明明他已习惯只用他敏锐的心灵而不是手背上覆盖的锁链去探询自己有兴趣去探询的东西很多年。  
很多年。他不觉握向手中，那里已经没有一部老式的电话。倏忽他略微睁大了眼，才看到旁边尽职尽责的司机。

“我们分别多久了，レオリオ？”  
“一年多吧。”对方比想像中有精气些，后半句却让他听得挑眉，“不过我还以为你永远都不回来了，现在想想，真不敢相信只有一年多。”  
捕捉到对方话里的关键字，他本能似的挺起了身一点。“我想我得提醒你一点，我从没有答应过你会‘回来’。”  
他并没有刻意排出话语里的倦意，所以对方也只是毫无意义地瞥他一眼，没有跟他斗嘴的意思。レオリオ只是捏紧了一下一直在摩挲的方向盘，脑子里回响着クラピカ那些像是答应的一言一行。

考虑到他们初见时的场景，在危险的地方还行着车就还是避免口角比较好。

不过，在大学里历练了一年多——这次是货真价实的一年多——人情世故的レオリオ也知道了和クラピカ争吵这些是近乎没有意义的，因为他简直就像小时候抱着学习语言的辞典都来自外星球，外太空。考虑到クラピカ曾经皱着眉看他玩《群星》，点评说这部游戏不够幻想，他简直就想嘲笑着把这个对クラピカ小时候的猜想改换成他们族人是原本生活在这颗星球上的原住虫类，原住到对人类有滔天的敌意，表示自己从クラピカ的话中有所学习。  
事实上虽然听不懂，但他一直尽力记着クラピカ的一言一行。如果说他的脑袋和クラピカ豪华的脑瓜、辉煌的大理石殿堂相比只是可怜巴巴的纸莎草，那他能尽力写上的东西就是圣言了吧。事实上他就是由此被センリツ说服了，承认了自己不可能不喜欢着他的事实。  
虽然センリツ说不会（也没有精力）干预他们两人的关系，但レオリオ确实也没有觉得那之后生活有什么改变。他甚至会在被校园里众多出色的女人递交告白的时候，对着对方的和自己的燥热的心动，想着自己对クラピカ真的是这种感情吗。当他送走姣好的女郎，回来习惯性地拨电话拨到一夜大概第七八来回的时候，想着的就是クラピカ对自己的许诺。

其实正如永远正确的クラピカ所说，从来没有他许过诺，只是レオリオ把他当成了，嗯，朋友。虽然会辱骂クラピカ的自视甚高，但レオリオ心里对自己的朋友也是有一番要求的。或者说，请求，恳求，那些他在昏迷的クラピカ前做惯了的事。  
“求求你不要带走他，留下我一个人。”话是这么说，他那时已经绝望了，“求求你治好他，而不是带走他。”作为一名医生，他对着暗黑大陆采来的仙草百般叮嘱，简直就像——“我也不知道我是怎么看待你的，但是我只知道我的心脏非常痛，虽然我知道不会比得上你这么决定时心里的痛苦的因为你怎么会舍得离开——”——简直就像那颗草是以吸出病人的灵魂再体外手术为药理一样，他疯狂了吧一转在对クラピカ说话。  
是他的心脏在对他的灵魂说话吧。  
因为和言语内容不同，他说话的表情好空洞。  
连病榻上的クラピカ都比他更不像个行尸走肉。

或者说，クラピカ本就比他更聪明，更优秀，知道如何去掌控人的感情，正如了解人的感情。在他奇迹般地终于睁开眼后，就明了了这个忽然抱着他然后昏过去的男人是怎么回事。当他发觉自己内心漾满了自责的波澜的时候，就也接受了自己也想抱住他的心情，和这份感情的性质。当然，正如他愿意低下头向レオリオ学习一样，和这个男人相比他的优势也许更多只是在多看向那位能听穿他心声的センリツ时注意的各种掩不住的悲哀的微妙。  
毕竟形形色色的人们的思念，他接触过许多，也扼杀过许多。  
他当时第一条念头是，也许自己活该死掉，毕竟自己结了太多仇家只会连累到这个肯定想和他分担的人。  
但是很快他自己也失控了的念头是，愿望终于实现了，不管不顾了，只想多和这个人抱在一起。

他小时候曾经和パイロ讨论过问题。用心。  
“一个人的愿望如果实现了，那是会更愿意活着，还是死而无憾呢？”  
他快看不清自己的身影，只听得见自己说：“当然是活着啊！活着才能幸福啊！我就是要和パイロ你一直一起活下去的！”  
他觉得这个答案很显得要被レオリオ慌张拦下来才知道不用被做了寿命的交易的魔鬼带走灵魂来证明此刻幸福的永驻的自己，很可悲。  
他又想起自己对着烛火凝视过无数遍的幻觉里パイロ的身影，满意地确认自己从没做过任何不诚实的事，比如说自己是个守约的人，亦没有背过一次约——因为在他的那个愿望之后，他再也不答应别人说什么永远在一起，或者说他再也不答应些什么。

所以，回到此刻，他才能非常心平气和地面对レオリオ。  
在沉默地放置了那么多通电话之后。  
电话能说明什么呢？电话什么也不能说明。  
他倒是有点惊讶于对方并不就此和自己吵架，而闭上眼睛赶走些微的落寞。  
因为他预想对方会因此对自己说，但是电话就是他们之间维系的唯一途径了，电话一样可以链接人的灵魂，人的灵魂本就是可以容易链接的东西。  
而且他会想到自己没有辩驳的理由，因为クラピカ比这个世界的任何人都理解レオリオ，在他们想法本就相通的基础上。  
虽然他耳边可能会传来远方轻蔑的咳嗽和嘲笑，心知“这个世界”就和“我一生”一样太短太短而构不成定理，也构不成诺言。  
他们手中就算抓紧对方的手，也只是一种乡愁罢了。

“终于到了。”  
“是啊，终于到了。”  
他们在绿幽幽的丛林边停好了车。  
“你去把后备箱里的东西取出来，我先去看看路有没有被新长的草封死。”  
“你大病初愈，没问题吗？”  
“你又没有来过这里。而且，说到底也只有一年多没来了而已，不太可能突然出现什么意料之外的棘手东西。”  
“你们可是王虫族啊。”  
“你快去吧。”  
クラピカ又是对的。过了十分钟，他们已经开始将花果摆放在一座座粗糙刻成的墓碑前。  
“这些墓碑也摇摇欲坠了。要不要一起慢慢翻新？”  
“嗯，好啊。”  
クラピカ始终没有放开握着レオリオ的左手，就像后者也没有取出他的右手。クラピカ今天总是回应他的语气很平和，手却因微微有点汗湿让他不得不用些力气才能一直抓住。  
然后他也很平和地开口了：“不过不是今天，今天还是先回家吧。”  
“嗯，慢慢来。回去之后，先好好休息吧。”  
“好啊，反正还有大把时间。”クラピカ刚刚放完水果，抬起了头，“时间这么长，什么都可能发生的。”  
说不定连乡愁都能够被填充，让他终于有力气去爱他呢。

他的心脏平缓地跳动，正如他人缓缓地随着身边的人流回了车，然后连发动机的震颤都没能干扰到他。  
如此平缓。

**Author's Note:**

> 为了纪念失去的爱情，总得留下些什么。  
> 比如说，“祈求着并非自己期望的事物”云云，那种悲痛和绝望能呈现出何等的无趣，我很想尝试一次。  
> 我很想和我挚爱的雷欧酷拉尝试一次，所以我这么写了。  
> 我很想拥抱已经将我的感情刺杀得鲜血淋漓的雷欧酷拉，我想证明我拥抱过而不是落跑走，所以我写了。  
> 我爱你们，所以我写了。  
> 我爱你们，所以只要你们不说要离开我，我绝对不会离开你们。  
> 别了，吾爱。


End file.
